1. Field of the Invention
To provide a dual purpose product for outdoor use that integrates a watch into a pair of sunglasses, eliminating the encumberment of wearing a wrist watch.
2. Prior Art
Most people when they are outdoors wear sunglasses to protect the eyes against the damaging rays of the sun, the sunglasses of the present invention were made and designed to be worn for the beach and other outdoor activities by men and women.
Inventions in the past have been aimed towards specialized applications. To mention a few, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,149 by Flanagan, issued Jun. 16, 1981, described an electronic timer built into binoculars, to superimpose timing information on to the binocular field of view, for timing sports events. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,473 by Zahn III, issued Jul. 2, 1985, describes a sports timer, combined with a pair of goggles to display timing information for athletes while performing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,691 by Perera, issued Jun. 14, 1988, describes an electronic time-piece with spectacles or sunglasses to have the capability of projecting and displaying the time of day or night conveniently for the elderly or those with vision impairment, who use spectacles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,551 by Perera, issued Sep. 19, 1989, attempts at improving his previous patent by use of a miniature display projection system, providing useful displays such as time of day or even video images.